Dreaming of Reality
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: Michiru mulls over her mission and the possibility of hope before she meets Haruka for the first time. Takes place in the same time frame as episode 106.


**Disclaimer: **_Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon _is copyright © Naoko Takeuchi and all others associated with legal rights.

**Author's note: **This fic corresponds to episode 106 before Haruka and Michiru are introduced to each other on-screen via the flashbacks. This is my take on what might have happened before Elza takes Michiru over to meet Haruka.

* * *

"Dreaming of Reality"

* * *

Michiru held the tip of her pencil just inches away from her sketch pad. Something was wrong. She'd just seen it moments ago-a teasing vision of what she wanted to put down. Yet it suddenly vanished from her mind.

Here one minute, gone the next.

Soon, just like the world, if she didn't act quickly enough.

Sighing with discontent, she rested her pencil on top of her lap and closed her pad shut. She was feeling restless, though nobody could ever guess such a thing. People viewed Kaioh Michiru as poised and refined. One could never tell if she was angry or upset because she often appeared so focused and alert, all the while seemingly calm and collected. Then again, she had very few so-called "friends" at school, just girls who sat together at lunch time. Mere acquaintances at best, so nobody could truly make claims of her poker face. Many were too afraid to approach such a beautiful and cultured individual. Boys could only dream of having her grant them a quick glance while the girls could only wish to be lucky enough to be considered a companion of hers.

Would they still consider being close to her after knowing what she truly was capable of?

Scrutinizing her sketch pad, Michiru softly ran the tip of her finger along the sharp edges as her mind drifted to the disturbing dreams of last night and the many nights before.

Bleak skies.

Blood red clouds.

Stilled waters.

Ruins everywhere.

Deafening silence.

A single ray of hope from Pandora's Box shined in the great horizon, a Messiah too vague, too far beyond her reach alone.

Sailor Neptune needed help but she didn't know how to go about it. She'd been fighting alone for so long. The enemies were getting stronger and multiplying by the numbers. Even with her powers, it would not be enough to complete her mission.

However, last night's dream was different. It was the first time she saw a change for the better.

A solitary woman stood an arms length away with her back facing to her, her face hidden in the shadows. Tall, athletic, short hair, and absolute confidence radiated from her very being. The burden of such a destiny, which rested on Michiru's aching shoulders, would also be carried upon this person. Would they still be able to stand strong after knowing what she would have to do to obtain the Talismans? Would she be willing to soil her hands for the sake of their mission?

Neptune reached out to her but her gloved fingers went through the woman's backside. She was visible but unattainable like a ghost. Though Neptune felt no sadness; instead, she felt relief for the first time. She knew that it wouldn't be long until she and this woman would work together and stop the Silence from staking its claim on this world.

Quickly followed was the remorse, knowing that she would have to bring such a weight upon someone so resilient and that someday, this person might even hate her for it.

The name of her other half slipped from her lips before she could even stop herself.

"Sailor… Uranus…"

"Michiru!"

Elza, the closest thing to a real friend Michiru had, jogged over to the artist, dressed in her running suit. Michiru reeled back to reality as Eliza kneeled next to her and asked, "You coming?"

"Coming?" Michiru echoed. Then it occurred to her. "Oh, yes. Your race is today, isn't it?"

"Yup! And guess who's gonna be there?" Before she could answer, Elza exclaimed, "You-know-who! I've always been just short of catching her, but that'll change today! You have to come meet her after the race. She's actually a pretty cool person, even if I'm always coming in second place because of her. Prepare yourself, Haruka!"

The name forced Michiru to look down at her hand, noticing that the pencil found its way within her grasp. She began making faint sketches on her cover. It was itching to capture something right there, the vision she first wanted to capture on paper and then it hit her. Yes, it was the soldier in her dreams! Though she desired more than just the recollections before she could put everything down.

_I need to see her._

A gust of wind billowed through Michiru's sea green hair and that's when she decided she wanted to meet Haruka. She must assure herself that this was the person she sought.

At that point, Michiru's focus was to meet the young woman and to help see to her future as a sailor soldier and hopefully… her willing partner.

Together, they would find the Talismans before the desolate premonitions could unfold.

_Wait for me, Uranus._


End file.
